


Sickeningly Sweet and Selfish

by MossyLogs



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Guilt, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22842658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MossyLogs/pseuds/MossyLogs
Summary: Snufkin feels so guilty about abandoning Moomintroll at a party he literally worries himself sick. But Moomintroll is there for him as always.
Relationships: Mumintrollet | Moomintroll & Snusmumriken | Snufkin, Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Snusmumriken | Snufkin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 130





	Sickeningly Sweet and Selfish

A cool midsummer breeze drifted across Moominvalley. Moomintroll sighed contentedly as he hung his feet over the side of the bridge. Beside him, Snufkin shivered and coughed a little. Moomintroll glanced over at his friend. He looked like there was something on his mind, like something was bothering him. It was quite possible that something was Moomintroll. After what had happened at the bonfire that wouldn't surprise him. He gazed down into the swirling water beneath them. He was probably being too greedy again, pushing Snufkin too much. He shook his head a little. Honestly, he wasn't sure. Perhaps it was something else. He could always just ask he supposed.

"Say, Snufkin,"

"Hmm?"

"Are you... well," Moomintroll stared down into the water. He couldn't do it. "You know, Papa has been very bored lately. He keeps saying we should go visit a lighthouse. Doesn't that sound fun? You could come with us."

"A lighthouse?" Snufkin thought about it for a few moments before coughing again.

"Yes..." He was doing it again, wasn't he? "Do you not want to come?"

"Ah, well-"

"Moomintroll!" Moominpapa's excited voice echoed across the way. "Moomintroll come quickly!"

"Oh, that's papa now," Moomintroll muttered, beginning to stand up. "I bet he wants to show us a lighthouse he's found."

Snufkin hummed and looked up at the sky. "It looks like the sun will be setting soon. I really ought to get some more firewood before it's too dark."

"Well, I'm sure papa can wait. If you want, I can help-"

"It's alright," Snufkin said, not making eye contact. "I'll see you around, Moomintroll."

He did it again. "Oh, right, okay. See you around then."

Moomintroll jogged a little ways away before glancing back at the bridge. He hadn't meant to push again. Snufkin reeled his line in and stood slowly. He coughed again. It was odd, maybe he was sick. But Moomintroll couldn't ever remember Snufkin getting sick. Not once. Still, he sauntered off into the woods like everything was fine. Maybe he was just really good at hiding sickness. Moomintroll walked the rest of the way up to the house. Moominpapa was waiting outside the door.

"Yes, papa?"

"I've finished a new chapter of my memoir and I really think it's a good one!" Moominpapa said excitedly. He practically dragged his son inside. "Come, sit! You must hear it."

"But papa-"

"It won't take too long." Moominpapa plopped down into his chair, looking up expectantly. "Well?"

"Let's listen for a bit, dear." Moominmama came in from the kitchen. "Supper will be ready soon anyway."

"Oh, alright." Moomintroll sat down slowly, eyes drifting to the window. He would have to talk to Snufkin later.

\--------

_The sound of happy chatter had filled the midsummer air that night. Strings of lights danced happily in the wind, giving the party a warm glow. Piles and piles of delicious food were laid out on the tables, their scent as inviting as their appearance. But truthfully Snufkin hadn't really paid much attention to any of that. He and Moomintroll had sat by themselves at the edge of the party. Snufkin was tired, really very tired. The two of them had been spending an awful lot of time together over the past few weeks. Moomintroll kept saying how quickly summer was going by and that soon it would be autumn and even sooner it would be winter. Of course, winter meant Snufkin would leave and the Moomins would hibernate. For some reason, it seemed like Moomintroll was really dreading that this year. As if, since Snufkin was a little late this year, next year he wouldn't even come back. It was a silly idea. And as much as Snufkin had been more than willing to spend time with his dear friend, it was honestly starting to wear on him. He had such little time to himself. He had started going to bed later and getting up earlier just to be alone for a little while. He was feeling it that night especially. He just tried to focus on what Moomintroll was saying and block out all the other noisy business. It hadn't been working so well._

_Snufkin's eyes drifted up to the sky, away from the party. The moon shone so big and bright and round above them. It had caught him off guard a little. He muttered something about it and Moomintroll had looked up too. They'd both marveled at it for a while. Snufkin felt a little relieved. It really was getting late then. Surely, the party would be coming to a close soon. He had even said as much. Moomintroll had just laughed though._

_"Oh, the night's still young, Snufkin!"_

_His stomach had dipped at that. It seemed the party still had quite a while to go but Snufkin was not sure he could handle that. Moomintroll had taken his cup from him and said something about getting more punch to help keep the party going. Snufkin had just watched his friend walk away, a horrible sinking feeling pooling in his stomach. He couldn't leave. He shouldn't. The world seemed to get tighter around him. Everyone would be upset. Moomintroll would be so upset. He couldn't... But he had to. He needed to leave, he had to. He felt trapped there on that little bench, surrounded by a sea of noisy people. He couldn't leave. He had to. He couldn't. He really, really couldn't._

_He did. He just snuck out without anyone noticing. And before his brain had really caught up he was standing back by his tent breathing heavily. A horrible wave of guilt had practically sucked out what little air was getting to his lungs. He had just sat down very slowly and pulled his knees up to his chest. It was alright. Moomintroll would understand. When he came back to the bench to see his friend had ditched him he would... he would be so disappointed but... he would sit down slowly and sigh but... he would just sit there for the rest of the party but... he would understand, wouldn't he? He would know that Snufkin had needed to leave. Moomintroll always said he understood Snufkin needed alone time. Oh, but he should've told him he was leaving. It wasn't right to just run away. He'd felt so guilty then, the sort of guilt that had been building for a long time. That wasn't the first time he'd done something like that. Who's to say it would be the last? How could he face Moomintroll? He had been so terribly selfish for such a terribly long time. Moomintroll didn't deserve that. It was an impossible puzzle to figure out. He needed to be alone. He wanted to be there for Moomintroll. He'd done an awful job balancing the two. He was selfish, selfish, self-_

An owl screeched nearby, pulling Snufkin out of his memory. He looked around the dark forest. When had the sun set? He was so caught up in his head he hadn't even realized he'd stopped walking. He coughed, hard. How many times had he revisited that night? A hundred? A thousand? It made him feel awful but he couldn't stop thinking about it. It made him feel uncomfortable around Moomintroll. He hated that. It was only making things worse. It was only making him feel more guilty. He needed to stop overthinking it. Snufkin bent down to pick up a stick and felt his head spin. He straightened up again and rubbed his eyes. He really wasn't feeling like himself. He looked down at the small bundle of sticks in his arms. This would just have to be enough. He had a bit of a coughing fit.

Slowly, he began heading home. With each step, his vision blurred. He thought back to the conversation the two of them had earlier. Moomintroll had invited him to visit a lighthouse. He had wanted to say no. Moomintroll could tell. He felt guilty. He tried to leave. Moomintroll wanted to come. He said no. He felt _so_ guilty. This time the coughing fit he had was so violent he dropped everything in his arms and had to lean against a tree for support. The wind swept through the trees and sent a horrible chill through him. He clung to the tree. He could barely stand now. His head throbbed as he looked down at the sticks he dropped. If he tried to pick them up he would never get upright again. He needed to get home. He needed to lie down. He would just have to go without a fire. He could just eat cold bread for supper. He would deserve that. Another coughing fit.

Snufkin pushed himself off the tree and started stumbling down the path. He felt awful but he could make it back. It would be alright. It would, wouldn't it? He wasn't so sure. Maybe... maybe Moomintroll hated him. Maybe he had really hurt him that night. Maybe it was all irreparable. He coughed and his lungs burned. He had to get back. It wasn't so far now. He could make it. He needed to apologize. He coughed. He wondered if he should sit down for a minute and rest. But he wasn't sure he could get back up again. He would freeze out here. But he was so, so tired.

A tree root made the decision for him when it caught his foot. The world spun in slow motion as he was pulled to the ground. He landed violently and black specs dotted his vision. The force knocked the wind out of him and when he started to breathe again he practically hacked up a lung. He tried to move his arms underneath him to push himself up but they felt completely numb. He couldn't move. Hot tears began building in his eyes, blurring his vision even more. He couldn't do it. He choked out a few short sobs as he gave up and let his eyes drift closed.

"I'm so... sorry."

\--------

Moomintroll shoved the last morsel of food into his mouth, barely managing to swallow it all. Little My, who had invited herself over for dinner, as usual, giggled at his efforts. Moominmama seemed less amused.

"You're going to choke, dear," She chided.

"I'm alright." Moomintroll looked over at the stack of firewood in the corner. "Though, it's awfully cold tonight, isn't it? And we're almost out of firewood."

"Oh, it's not too cold. A lovely summer's night if you ask me," Moominpapa said.

Moomintroll stood from his chair. "Well, I'm cold. So, I'll just go fetch some firewood, alright?"

"If you must. But please be quick, it's already gotten dark," Moominmama said, anxiously.

"That's because Moominpapa took forever with his reading. I practically starved to death!" Little My shoved a piece of bread into her mouth to punctuate the point.

"I'll be right back!" Moomintroll shouted as he ran out the door.

They all watched him leave. Little My furrowed her eyebrows and jumped out of her chair to follow him, ignoring Moominmama's calls and her unfinished dinner. She was as eager as ever to stick her nose in other people's business. She sprang out the door and raced to catch up with him.

"Hey, wait! You're not going to bother Snufkin again are you?"

"Bother him?" Moomintroll stopped, turning around indignantly. "I never bother him!"

"Well, I saw him heading off to the forest to collect firewood and it seemed like he wanted to be alone." She huffed. "He barely even acknowledged me."

"I'm sure _you_ bother him but I don't." Moomintroll started walking again. "B-besides, I wasn't even going to see him. I'm just cold."

"Suuuure." She laughed. "Do what you want I suppose. He just seemed rather bothered to me and you may just make it worse."

"Oh, please! He's probably back in his tent by now anyways." Moomintroll hoped not.

"I doubt it." Little My turned to go back indoors. "He was walking awfully slowly."

Moomintroll waited until she was back inside to start running again. It was a pretty good excuse, he thought. He really wanted to make sure Snufkin wasn't mad at him. He supposed following him into the woods when he wanted to go alone wasn't exactly the best idea. Still, if he made it seem like it really was a coincidence Snufkin would be none the wiser. Then he could subtly and gracefully turn the conversation to the party and whether Moomintroll had done something wrong. He wasn't quite sure how he'd do that but he could just wing it. Besides, it wasn't like the two of them could ever really stop being friends... right? Moomintroll pushed that uncomfortable thought away. No time for that! He had a friend to find.

Despite his insistence otherwise, it really was a beautiful and warm summer evening. There was even the occasional cool, soft breeze and everything. It would be hard to be angry in weather like this. Moomintroll strolled aimlessly through the forest. He hadn't noticed Snufkin by his tent so he was probably still out somewhere, enjoying the evening. Moomintroll found himself enjoying it too. He picked up the odd stick or two but he wasn't too concerned with actually finding firewood. It was peaceful. An owl whizzed by in the tree branches above. Moomintroll paused. It was getting very dark. The forest wasn't exactly a fun place to be this late. With every passing moment it was more and more likely Snufkin had just gone home. Maybe this had been a silly idea. It was too late to have a hard emotional conversation anyway. Moomintroll started to pick up the pace and began circling back around.

As he began nearing the edge of the forest he noticed a pile of sticks spread out on the path. Odd, perhaps Snufkin had been carrying too much and they fell off the top. Moomintroll scooped them up. At least now it was really believable that he'd been getting firewood. Something crunched across the twigs and leaves behind him. He jumped. Yes, it may as well have been mission accomplished. He could stop by Snufkin's tent on the way back and give him the firewood. Yes, yes, yes that was a good idea. Moomintroll broke into what was very much a light, evening jog and not a cowardly run. He didn't get too far before a tree root caught his foot and he tumbled onto the ground. He may or may not have had his eyes closed... just because. The sticks went flying everywhere and Moomintroll was quite splayed out himself. He groaned and pushed himself up.

Snufkin. Snufkin was lying on the ground next to him. Moomintroll stared at him dumbfounded for a few seconds. Was he sleeping? Here? He looked... awful. He was pale and drenched in sweat. He was shaking a little. Moomintroll crawled over next to him and gave him a gentle nudge. Nothing. He placed a hand onto his forehead. He was absolutely burning up. Honestly, he was scarily hot. His breathing was all uneven too.

"S-Snufkin?" Moomintroll gave him another shake. "Snufkin, are you alright? Hey, can you hear me?"

Still nothing.

"Snufkin!"

Moomintroll's heart pounded in his ears. He needed to get Snufkin home to mama immediately. She would know what to do. She would give him some of Grandma's medicine and he would be fine in no time. He just needed to get him home. When a few more panicked shakes yielded no results, Moomintroll carefully rolled Snufkin over. He ever so gently pulled his friend onto his back. He stood, trying not to wobble. Once he was in his arms, Moomintroll could feel how badly Snufkin was shaking. How long had he been out here? Just lying on the cold ground...

"Oh, Snufkin, I'm so sorry." Moomintroll started walking back to the house. "I should've found you sooner."

Snufkin groaned weakly. "No… ᴵ'ᵐ... ₛₒᵣᵣᵧ..."

"What? I couldn't understand that."

Snufkin didn't respond.

Moomintroll sighed shakily. "Well, it'll be alright. I'll get you home, okay? You'll be fine in no time."

No response.

"I promise."

\--------

Three days. It had been three days since Moomintroll had stumbled into the house with an unconscious Snufkin on his back. Three days and he hadn't gotten any better. Moominmama was doing everything she could for him but he was still sick. Moomintroll had been sitting with him the whole time. He was so worried it was unbearable. Snorkmaiden, Sniff, and Little My had come by a few times but they were afraid of getting sick themselves. Moominmama tried to convince Moomintroll to go out and play with them for a bit. She insisted she would stay right by Snufkin's side and take care of him. He knew she only wanted him to relax a little but he just couldn't do it. He hated even having to leave to get a drink or eat. He needed to be there. He wasn't there when Snufkin had fallen. Maybe if he had been there Snufkin would be better right now.

The sun was starting to set again. The past couple of days had both felt painfully long and all too short. Nights were always so much worse than the days. Moomintroll would wake up to Snufkin tossing or groaning in his sleep. His fever would spike so much and he looked like he was in a terrible lot of pain. And sometimes, in quiet moments, when there was no one else around to hear, Moomintroll would hear him whisper desperate apologies. He wasn't quite sure that's what they were because they were so soft and quick. It made him feel queasy. Still, Moominmama insisted tonight would be better. She'd found a special medicine to hopefully help keep his fever down. Moomintroll was still anxious.

"Why don't you go back to your room tonight dear?" Moominmama set down a fresh bowl of water by Snufkin's bedside before replacing the towel on his forehead. "I promise I'll check in on him."

"No," Moomintroll said. "I'd never be able to sleep there. Besides, you need to be well-rested so you can find a cure to whatever's making him sick."

"But if I-"

"Mama... please."

Moominmama sighed. "Oh... alright. Wake me up if anything happens."

Moomintroll nodded as his mother left the room. He looked back at his friend. Something had to change. He had to do something. He couldn't bear another night like this. But all he could do was watch the gentle rise and fall of Snufkin's chest as the sun sunk in the sky. Orange rays of light slowly faded until the room was lit only by a small candle. His breathing stuttered. He started to look pale again. The medicine didn't work. He was shivering. He looked so cold... and alone. No, no he wasn't alone. Moomintroll stood and walked over to his bedside.

"Snufkin?"

A small groan.

"You're cold, aren't you? We don't have any more blankets..."

Nothing.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure you're warm."

Moomintroll walked around to the other side of the bed and lifted the blankets slowly. Snufkin curled into himself a little. Careful so as not to shake the bed too much, Moomintroll crawled underneath the blankets. It was already warm under there but he hoped his presence would warm things up even a little bit more. Snufkin's breathing evened out just a bit. Moomintroll inched slightly closer, his heart was aching in uncomfortable yet familiar ways.

"Snufkin... please don't leave me. Please wake up." Tears were building in his eyes. "I'm sorry I've been so selfish lately. Is that why you left that night? Is that why you avoided me? Is that why you didn't tell me you were sick? Were you... were you going to leave this winter and never-"

"Moomintroll..." It was so quiet for a moment Moomintroll thought he was imagining it.

"Y-yes?"

"I... feel so guilty."

"Guilty? You? But whatever for?"

No response.

"Snufkin? Hey..." He shifted just a little closer. "You don't have to feel guilty. For anything. Even if you did something, I'm sure I forgave you a long time ago. I'm not angry or hurt. Nothing can ever change how I feel about you..." He paused. "I think we were both being quite silly Snufkin. Nothing can ever change how we feel about each other, can it?"

A very small, relieved hum.

"Right. Don't worry, okay? Just get better. If you get better everything will be-" He yawned. "okay again."

It was so warm and cozy under there. Moomintroll was so tired and strangely relieved. Perhaps Moominmama was right. Maybe this night wouldn't be as bad as the others. Snufkin rolled over so they were facing each other. He sighed in his sleep. It looked like the slightest bit of color had returned to his face. Moomintroll sighed too, closing his eyes. They would be alright. Soon enough, they would be alright.

\--------

The morning sun peeked in through the window, casting rays onto the bed. Snufkin shifted as his mind lifted out of sleep into a tired haze. He was warm. For what felt like the first time in so long, he was perfectly warm and cozy. He opened his eyes ever so slightly. Moomintroll was there. He was right there. He was close, very close. Snufkin felt so relieved. Everything was alright. His mind had not yet shaken its dreamy fog but he knew that much. He inched forward so they were even closer. He could feel warm fur tickle his face. He let one of his hands fall on Moomintroll's arm. It was fuzzy and comforting. He had had such strange dreams while he was asleep, but truthfully he wasn't sure if some of those dreams had actually happened. He certainly hoped this wasn't a dream. He wanted to bathe in this feeling forever. Total and utter peace. He relaxed, sinking into the bed and back into his dreams.

\--------

Moomintroll was hot. He squirmed a bit. He was terribly, uncomfortably hot. He cracked open his eyes and blinked a few times. For a moment, in his sleepy daze, he was confused. He was in the guest bedroom, under a mound of the warmest blankets in the house. Snufkin was there. His head was tucked into Moomintroll's neck, his hand curled into the fur on his arm, their legs tangled together. Moomintroll was wide awake now. He needed to get up immediately before Snufkin woke up. Plus, he was just _way_ too hot. He started to pull away. Snufkin shifted agitatedly and let out a very soft, very sad whine. Moomintroll froze and Snufkin relaxed again. Moomintroll stared at his friend, wide-eyed. Snufkin looked at peace, really truly at peace. Moomintroll wasn't sure he had ever seen anyone look so serene in his life. He didn't seem to be quite so sick anymore either. Warmth bubbled up in Moomintroll's heart and face. He must've looked like a tomato. Still, he very well couldn't move now, could he? He was absolutely sweltering but he wouldn't move a muscle. He wouldn't dare do a thing to disturb this moment.

Truthfully, Moomintroll wished he could be this close to Snufkin more often. But Snufkin didn't just need metaphorical space. He wasn't one for hugs, hand holding, or cuddling. It made Moomintroll sad. He didn't know a better way to show affection than to pull someone into your arms and hold them close. Still, he found it easier to respect this than Snufkin's need to be completely alone. He did have other people to cuddle with. That was one of the reasons he treasured Snorkmaiden's friendship so much. She was always willing to hold hands or hug. Moomintroll needed that. Sometimes he just needed to hold onto someone. And so often he wanted that someone to be Snufkin. But he was trying very hard not to be selfish and force him to do anything. Well, usually he tried. But right at that moment, he gave up. For just a little while he was going to be selfish.

Anxiously, he lifted one of his paws and wrapped it around Snufkin's waist, pulling him just that little bit closer. To his surprise, Snufkin snuggled into it. Moomintroll smiled and closed his eyes, enjoying the moment. Snufkin smelled like the earth, lemongrass, and springtime. He breathed slow, soft, even breaths. He was a little cold, but he made Moomintroll feel all sorts of warmth. Oh, how he wanted these beautiful, peaceful moments to last forever. He wanted to just lie here with Snufkin all day. He wanted to forget all about the end of summer and the beginning of winter. He didn't ever want to let Snufkin go. And as he began settling back into sleep, he didn't see why he couldn't. But no moment, however wonderful, could last forever.

The sound of gentle footsteps creeping up the stairs made Moomintroll's eyes shoot open. Mama was coming. Of course, she was bringing breakfast. She was going to come in and see how selfish Moomintroll was being, taking advantage of his friend's sickness to hold onto him so tightly. He needed to get up. Now. He was so anxious, he didn't notice Snufkin's dissatisfied whine as he pulled away, or his shifting as he lifted the blankets, or how his eyes fluttered open as he swung his legs off the bed. He was so startled by Snufkin's soft, hoarse voice he fell off the bed.

"Moomintroll?" Snufkin sat up a little wobbly.

"O-Oh, Snufkin, you're awake!" Moomintroll scrambled upright.

Snufkin looked around. "Why am I here?"

"I found you lying in the woods," Moomintroll explained. "You were very sick. I brought you home so mama could help you. You've been unconscious for three whole days."

"I see."

Snufkin nodded and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Moomintroll walked around to the other side of the bed anxiously. He was probably going to ask about why Moomintroll was lying in bed with him. He was probably going to be upset.

"Thank you, Moomintroll."

Oh? Had he not been fully conscious? Had he not noticed?

"Good morning-" Moominmama paused, the door halfway open. "Oh, why, he's awake!"

Snufkin smiled a little. "Good morning, Moominmama."

"How are you feeling, dear?"

"A little better I think." Snufkin accepted the plate of food Moominmama handed him.

"I'm glad." She smiled warmly. "Moomintroll was very worried, we all were. He stayed with you the whole time-"

"Mama," Moomintroll gave her a quick, embarrassed nudge.

Snufkin didn't seem to notice. "Well, I'm sorry for troubling you..."

He was looking down into his lap, a little color disappearing from his face. Moominmama shared a look with her son. She turned back to Snufkin with a very gentle look on her face as she shook her head.

"No, it was no trouble at all." She said. "It's actually nice to have someone sick to take care of. There's always something to do. Keeps you plenty busy."

"Yes, things can get quite dull around here," Moomintroll added. "Can't they, mama?"

"Oh, quite." She chuckled. "If you're ever feeling under the weather again you ought to tell us right away."

Snufkin smiled softly. "Of course. Can't let you get bored, can I?"

Snufkin could see what they were doing, but he greatly appreciated it anyway. The color returned to his face again. Both mother and son understood now what it was that had been ailing their friend. A very nasty case of guilt indeed. Moomintroll needed to understand exactly why.

"Well, let me know if you need anything," Moominmama said as she turned to leave.

"I will,"

They both watched her leave and then fell into a comfortable silence as Snufkin ate a little of his food. Moomintroll stared out the window. He honestly had no idea what Snufkin could have to feel so horribly guilty about that would make him so sick. He wondered if their conversation last night was what had helped him wake up. He wasn't sure if Snufkin had even been fully conscious then though. Perhaps it was a subconscious thing. He could always ask he supposed.

"Say, Snufkin."

"Hmmm?"

"Do you remember our conversation last night? I wasn't sure if you were conscious or not."

"Last night?" Snufkin pondered it for a second. "Maybe. I can sort of remember something. Why?"

"Well, do... you feel guilty about something?"

Snufkin paused and looked up slowly. "Ah... yes. I do."

"But what could you have to feel guilty for?" Moomintroll asked, instantly dismayed.

"I've been so selfish." He murmured. "I abandoned you at the party that night. I ran away without even telling you."

"Oh, but Snufkin I understood why."

"That doesn't make it any better! I upset you, didn't I?" Snufkin raised his voice.

Moomintroll was a little caught off guard. "Well, maybe I was a little sad at the time. But I got over it. Because I know you... you need to be alone sometimes. Honestly, I should've known that I was pushing you too much. I shouldn't have asked you to stay for so long"

"But-"

"I've been very selfish too, Snufkin."

They both sat in silence. What an odd pair they were. It would seem that their relationship should be very fragile, but Moomintroll knew better than that. It wasn't fragile, not in the least.

"Do you remember what I said last night?" Snufkin shook his head. "I said we were both being very silly. And we are."

Snufkin laughed. "I suppose you're right. We are."

"It isn't always easy for me to deal with you needing to leave Snufkin, but I promise to always understand," Moomintroll said, earnestly. "It won't ever change how much I care about you."

"Thank you," Snufkin said, tears visible in his eyes. "Really, I mean it. I do enjoy spending time with you and I want to spend as much time with you as I can. I'll do my best not to run away suddenly. And I promise you I won't ever leave and not come back. I care about you too, Moomintroll."

"We both have to be a little understanding at times, and a little selfish at times." Moomintroll smiled.

Snufkin nodded thoughtfully. "If we both agree to be a little unapologetically selfish and very often fiercely understanding, I think we'll be just fine."

"Agreed."

It was as if a very massive weight lifted off of them both. They smiled contentedly at each other. Yes, their relationship wasn't fragile at all. There wasn't a thing in this world that could truly break it. No amount of distance or lonely days or miscommunication could ever stop Moomintroll from caring about Snufkin. No amount of guilt or long exhausting nights or misunderstanding could ever stop Snufkin from caring about Moomintroll.

"Well, I think I'll let you rest then." Moomintroll stood slowly.

"From what Moominmama said, it seems more like you ought to rest yourself," Snufkin said.

Moomintroll laughed but he paused right before the door. "Um, Snufkin? Can I make a selfish request?"

"Well, sure." Snufkin tilted his head.

"I know you aren't a very big fan of touching but..." He shifted back and forth. "Would you let me hug you every so often?"

Snufkin blinked a few times before laughing. "Of course! You can hug me once a week if you like. I wouldn't mind so much."

"O-oh, okay, good," Moomintroll scratched his head, blushing.

"Besides, it would be nice on cold nights." Snufkin looked him dead in the eye. "You're very warm."

Oh.

It seemed he _did_ remember.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyy look at me, posting a one-shot about a random fandom I just got into instead of finishing my on-going story like I so arrogantly said I would. Also, I haven't seen the second season of Moominvalley yet because those British bastards are hoarding it and I'm pissed.


End file.
